NoRHa
NoRHa is an elite military force of androids charged by the Kingdom of Japan as androids under the command of the Commander designed and created specifically for the Gamers efforts in areas that normal soldiers are incapable of fighting or in need of specific reinforcements. Stationed on the thirteenth orbital base, known as the Bunker, they are constantly fighting to rid Earth of furry aggressors. The current Commander is revealed to be Chidori Takeda-Lulz, having constructed the entirety of NoRHa. She goes under the codename of "Commander C". On September 20, 2019, NoRHa was implemented into the Kingdom of Japans military as additional roles and units. NoRHa Androids Designations NoRHa's androids are divided into specific models for defined roles. In the current classification system, each unit is denoted by a number followed by a letter indicating their model type: this replaced the older longform system used at the inception of YoRHa, where units were referred to by their full model type followed by "Number" and their number, shortened to just the latter (eg "Attacker Number 2," shortened to "Number 2" or "No 2"). Models from the older designation system have the reverse of the modern coding system (Attacker Number 2 is referred to as A2, while the modern designation for such a model would be 2A). Current-production units regard the shorthand version of their designation as their name. Over time, models were phased out, updated, or added on to face the ongoing furry threat. Known models include: * A - Attacker: specialized in close-ranged combat, with exceptional dash abilities and an experimental "berserk mode" ("B mode") only used in this variant. * B - Battler: all-purpose combat unit, a hybrid of the A and G prototype models. * D - Defender: focused on defensive tactics such as the use of barriers, and heavily reinforced against the Logic Virus. * E - Executioner: combat model specifically designed for anti-android operations. E-models are often covertly deployed and given another type designation, charged with monitoring and, if need be, eliminating androids who have violated NoRHa's policies in some way, including those at risk of or in the process of deserting, and those in unauthorized possession of classified information. E-models seem to be functionally similar to B-models regardless of their designation. * G - Gunner: specialized in long-range combat. * H - Healer: specialized repair unit, with additional tools both for repairing physical damage and dealing with data corruption and electronic warfare. H-models were at one point also responsible for uploading squad Black Box data to the Bunker, though this ability seems to have been added to Scanner models as well at some point. * O - Operator: logistical model, provides intel and missions for units in the field as well as collecting and compiling command-level data for operations in the orbital stations. One Operator is assigned to each combat unit in the field. The O series are not designed for combat, and are not permitted to leave the orbital stations. * S - Scanner: scout unit with additional sensor capabilities and a comprehensive hacking suite for gathering data. Also charged with uploading the personality data of themselves and their companions to the Bunker to preserve it in case their body is destroyed. NoRHa androids are able to switch roles at their own request, presumably by having their data uploaded to a body of another model type. Characteristics and Behavior NoRHa androids have a variety of hair colors, including tones not common in humans such as white and red. They typically have dark eyes and wear black uniforms or armor. The only unit in NoRHa who does not follow this clothing code is the Commander, who wears either white or green. Due to their heavily reinforced combat frames, a NoRHa android is about two and a half times the weight of a healthy human of equivalent size. Combat androids are supposed to have a personality defined by their unit class (B being neutral, S inquisitive, etc) but in practice NoRHa models display a range of personality types similar to their human creators. Units with the same number all share a common base personality construct, though their experiences can radically alter this in practice. NoRHa units can perform most actions a human could, including sleeping, eating and drinking, though these are not required and performed only as and when the unit feels like it. Their body structure does mean that certain foods, particularly oily fish, will seriously compromise their functionality. The combat chassis is largely self-cleaning with only occasional replacement of filters needed to maintain peak performance, although some units prefer to bathe regularly as they enjoy how it feels. There is apparently also some aspect of their function that requires them to breathe, since it is possible to strangle a NoRHa unit. They cannot naturally reproduce and are not fitted with any kind of genitals by default, though they can request this if they so choose, seemingly purely for recreational purposes. It is known that combat and killing creates a pleasurable sensation for NoRHa androids. The main distinction between YoRHa androids and the other androids remaining on the Earth's surface are their Black Boxes. These devices, derived from Machine Lifeform power cores, function as a combination of power cell and memory module, effectively being the unit's brain and heart. The device appears to have some kind of wireless link to the unit it belongs, though it is unclear how long this state could be sustained. Data can be synchronized from the Black Box to the Bunker, allowing a unit to effectively survive their own death with all of their memories up to the point of their last backup intact. In addition, the data can be transmitted and uploaded to a stored android body. This is shown to be a process of transferring rather than copying with no discontinuity in consciousness, the android perceiving it as if they had been teleported to the new body's location. The energy stored within the Black Box can also be unleashed in a devastating explosion: while this is usually performed by touching two Black Boxes together, a single NoRHa unit is capable of initiating the destruction of their Black Box. Equipment NoRHa combat models typically use high-tech bladed weapons in their missions, though the manipulator system used by combat units (called the near-field combat system, NFCS) to control their weaponry can in practice interface with virtually any object, from a purpose-built weapon to a discarded Iron Pipe. The manipulator fields produced by NFCS take the form of a series of glowing translucent golden halo-like rings along the length of whatever the field is holding, and allow movement in ways that would be impossible if the android handled weapons with only their hands. Combat models usually wear clothing in the ancient human Gothic Lolita style, though they can be issued heavy body armor for more dangerous missions. Their garments are not just clothing and supplement the unit's functionality, with the skirt worn by B-models and the pants of S-models being part of the unit's heat dissipation system.They typically wear a black visor resembling a blindfold that is equipped with a variety of sensors, though their eyes are perfectly functional without it. Operator models do not wear such a visor, instead wearing a veil that covers their mouth. Insertion of troops and heavier combat is handled by single-seat SSTO aircraft referred to as "Flight Units," which can shift form from a powerful fighter craft to a bipedal mech for all-aspect combat: the unit also uses the legs of the bipedal mode as landing gear. For fire support in ground missions, NoRHa units can be assigned a small AI companion referred to as a Pod. These hovering devices are primarily used to carry ranged weapons, but also serve as an additional assistant to the NoRHa unit, dealing with trivial mission-related issues and general questions to save contacting Operators. Pods may offer advice against an android's current course of action, but ultimately must obey all direct orders from the unit they were originally assigned to, even those that go against NoRHa command's directives. They possess substantial databases including historical records, and additional sensing gear, enhancing the capabilities of NoRHa units without requiring them to carry the additional systems themselves. They are also equipped with a series of manipulator limbs for handling delicate objects or performing repairs, a variety of medical supplies such as staunching gel and Logic Virus vaccines, and a powerful searchlight to assist their android companion in navigating dark areas visually. The firing interface for the Pod is provided by the android's far-field combat system (FFCS). The Pod also allows their companion android to partake in the human activity known as "fishing," though it is unclear if this is a result of deliberate design. A NoRHa android's internal architecture is modular and can accept Plug-in Chips to enhance the capabilities of the unit, allowing them to customize their capabilities to suit a wide variety of potential missions. The chips are hot-swappable by units in the field. The only necessary component is the main OS chip which handles core functions such as their Black Box interface, NFCS and FFCS, and an android can selectively enable or disable their additional sensors (their system chips) as they see fit. NoRHa Organization Structure The Commander serves as the supreme authority over the NoRHa forces, coordinating all of their military efforts on Earth. NoRHa also operates a number of ground bases across the world, including rocket launch facilities to send supplies to the orbital bases and the moon. NoRHa also has a surface fleet with at least one large aircraft carrier, Blue Ridge II, and an escort vessel, and maintained a number of powerful coastal defense batteries to prevent large aquatic machines from making landfall. Other android forces on Earth cooperate with the NoRHa forces, though they do not appear to be under NoRHa's direct command. Category:Gamer's Alliance